Adventure Worlds
Adventure Worlds are the open world areas of LEGO Dimensions; one for each of the represented franchises. To unlock a world, you must have a character from that brand placed on the LEGO Gateway Toy Pad. If you wish to gain access to a world in the future, you will need to place any character from the franchise on the Toy Pad again. For example, if you have previously entered the Doctor Who World and want to return to it, you will need to place either The Doctor or the Cyberman on the Toy Pad in order to enter it again. You are not required to keep the respective character on the Toy Pad for the entire time you spend in the Adventure World. It will only be needed to access it. Open Worlds Starter Pack * Vorton World * DC Comics World ** Arkham Asylum ** Wayne Tower ** Wayne Manor ** The Batcave ** Ace Chemicals ** Gotham Cathedral ** Atlantis ** Daily Planet ** LexCorp ** LexCorp Tower * The LEGO Movie World ** Bricksburg ** The Old West ** Cloud Cuckoo Land ** Middle Zealand ** The Octan Tower ** The Depths * The Lord of the Rings World ** Middle Earth *** Minas Tirith *** Mordor *** The Argonath **** Argonath Ruins *** The Shire **** Hobbiton *** Rivendell *** Mines of Moria Expansion Pack Unlockable Year 1 * The Wizard of Oz World ** Oz *** Emerald City **** Throne Room *** Munchkin Town *** Wicked Witch's Castle *** Haunted Forest *** Yellow Brick Road ** Kansas *** Dorothy's House * Back to the Future World ** Hill Valley *** Hill Valley (1885) *** Hill Valley (1985) *** Hill Valley (2015) * Portal 2 World ** Aperture Science Enrichment Center *** Test Chamber 01 *** Test Chamber 02 *** Test Chamber 03 *** Bring Your Daughter to Work Day * Doctor Who World ** 19th Century London ** 21st Century London ** Trenzalore ** Mars ** Telos ** Skaro * Ninjago World ** Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk ** Monastery of Spinjitzu ** Fishing Village ** Sunken Junk Boat ** Mr Chen's Noodle House ** Master Chen's Arena ** Valley of Despair ** Volcano ** Steep Wisdom Tea Shop * The Simpsons World ** Springfield *** Springfield Nuclear Power Plant **** Burns' Mansion *** Springfield Elementary *** Springfield Town Hall *** Kwik-E-Mart *** Sir Putt-A-Lot's Merrie Olde Fun Centre *** The Simpsons' House *** Krusty Land *** Buzz Cola Factory *** Springfield Gorge *** Barney's Bowlarama *** Sleep-Eazy Motel *** KBBL Radio Tower *** Springfield Cemetery * Scooby-Doo World ** Haunted House ** Lighthouse ** Fairground ** Cemetery ** Sunken Ruins * Legends of Chima World ** Land of Chima *** Lion Temple *** Mount Cavora **** Phoenix Temple *** Outlands *** Beaver Village **** Sunken Beaver Huts *** Crocodile Swamp ** Sunken Crocodile Ruins ** Sunken Lion Ruins ** Spiral Mountain * Jurassic World ** Isla Nublar *** Hammond Creation Lab *** Innovation Center *** Main Street *** T-Rex Kingdom *** I-Rex Pen *** Mosasaurus Feeding Arena *** High Security Area * Ghostbusters World ** New York *** Ghostbusters H.Q. *** New York Public Library *** Statue of Liberty *** Metropolitan Museum of Art *** Dana's Apartment *** Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research *** WKRR-TV Studio *** Sedgewick Hotel *** Ray's Bookshop *** New York University *** New York Pneumatic Railroad * Midway Arcade World ** Arcade Plaza ** Rampage City ** Joust Cavern ** Toobin' Falls ** The Badlands ** Vindicators Fortress ** Super Sprint Circuit ** Gauntlet Labyrinth ** Cyberball Stadium ** Robotron Arena ** 720° Skate Park ** Defender Mountain ** Marble Madness Course ** XYBots Tunnel Year 2 * Shard * Adventure Time World ** Land of Ooo *** Pillow World *** Finn and Jake's Treehouse *** Ice Kingdom **** Ice King's Castle *** Candy Kingdom **** Candy Kingdom Graveyard *** Fire Kingdom *** Mountain Man *** Lumpy Space *** Castle Lemongrab *** Cloud Kingdom *** The BadLands **** MO Co ***** Guardians of Sunshine *** Beautopia **** Hyooman Village *** Fish Parliament *** Iceberg Lake *** Tree Trunks Apple Orchard *** Vault of Bones *** The Marauder's Village *** Breakfast Kingdom * Harry Potter World ** Diagon Alley *** Gringotts Bank ** Godric's Hollow ** Grimmauld Place ** The Burrow ** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *** Quidditch Pitch *** Hogwarts Boat House *** Great Lake *** Clock Tower Courtyard *** Viaduct Courtyard *** The Chamber of Secrets *** Forbidden Forest ** Hogsmeade ** The Ministry of Magic ** Crystal Cave ** Little Whinging ** Budleigh Babberton ** Whomping Willow *The A-Team World **Mexico **A-Team Headquarters **Downtown Los Angeles ***B.A. Baracus' Garage ***Face's Apartment Building **Airport ***Airport Runway **Lagoon **Sun and Moon Encampment **Veterans Hospital ***Murdock's Hospital Room **Docks ***Lighthouse (The A-Team) ***Container Ship **Prison **Oil Field **Motel **Storm Drain **Trailer Park **High Security Stockade * Sonic the Hedgehog World ** Green Hill Zone ** Labyrinth ** Chemical Plant Zone ** Aquatic Ruin Zone ** Sandopolis Zone ** Carnival Night Zone ** Ice Cap Zone ** Death Egg Zone ** Lava Reef Zone ** Emerald Altar ** Tails' Workshop ** Hidden Palace Zone ** Metropolis Zone * Ghostbusters 2016 World ** Connection Dimension ** New York (Ghostbusters 2016) *** Firehouse (Ghostbusters 2016) *** Zhu's Chinese Restaurant *** Aldridge Mansion *** Mercado *** Higgins Institute of Science *** Times Square *** Chinatown (Ghostbusters 2016) *** Subway *** West End * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial World ** Forest *** E.T.'s Spaceship **** Inside E.T.'s Spaceship ** Elementary School *** Elementary School Classroom ** Construction Site ** The Suburbs ** Bridge ** Elliott's House ** BMX Trail * Mission: Impossible World ** Prague *** Prague Embassy *** Prague Safe House *** Akvarium ** Sydney *** Ambrose Residence ** Shanghai *** Xitan ** Seville ** Rome *** Rome Sewers ** Wind Farm ** Biocyte ** Island Base ** IMF Field Agent Training Facility ** Langley, Virginia *** CIA Headquarters * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them World ** New York (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find) *** MACUSA **** MACUSA Lobby *** Jacob's Apartment * Gremlins World ** Kingston Falls *** Kingston Falls Town Square *** Department Store *** Cinema ** New York (Gremlins) *** Chinatown (Gremlins) *** Clamp Tower *** Splice O' Life * Teen Titans Go! World ** Titans Tower Trivia * X-PO helps guide you through these worlds. * All Year 1 adventure worlds can be accessed from the main hub in Planet Vorton. *All Year 2 franchises were made to be bigger and feature more interior areas (Example: Chamber of Secrets). * A hidden chicken drumstick is located behind the Portal 2 gateway, most likely referencing the "vicious birds". * The Doctor Who World, the DC Comics World and the Midway Arcade World are the only three worlds that combine multiple worlds into one. * To access Year 2 Adventure Worlds, you have to jump on to an Aperture Science Aerial Faith Plate to the Shard. When you get there, you are able to access all of the Adventure Worlds from Year 2. ** However, on the Wii U, PS3 and Xbox 360 version, the Aerial Faith Plate is replaced with a grey portal dotted with Blue or Orange crystals, the color of which correspond with the current area you are going to. *** Blue for Vorton, Orange for the Shard. * All Adventure World portals continue the theme of being based on its respective franchise. * Both Vorton and the Shard has the colors for the the toy tag's colors as the space behind them ** Vorton has blue space around it. ** The Shard has yellowish-orange space around it. * A good amount of the Shard gateway entrances have moving parts: ** The Knight Rider gateway has moving light sequences featured on or in K.I.T.T. ** The Sonic gateway has moving rings at the bottom right of the loop ** The Mission: Impossible gateway portal has the computer screen light up with the NOC list scrolling down and a thermometer. ** The Powerpuff Girls portal has blue, pink, and green lights that turn on and off. ** The LEGO City Undercover portal has flashing police lights. ** The Beetlejuice portal has a flashing neon arrow and sign. Gallery Gateway Entrances PortalPortal.jpg|The gateway portal to Portal 2; based off of Aperture Science doors. Doctorportal.jpg|The gateway portal for Doctor Who; this is based off from The Doctor's TARDIS. Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 11.19.25 AM.png|The gateway portal for DC Comics; the design features elements from Batman, Superman, Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 11.20.03 AM.png|The gateway portal for The Lord of the Rings; this features The Eye of Sauron, Shelob the Great, the inscription from the One Ring, and Elvish forests, while the portal resembles a bit like the One Ring itself in color. Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 11.21.09 AM.png|The gateway portal for The LEGO Movie; it has Batman from the LEGO Movie's bat icon, Unikitty's horn and ears, Vitruvius' staff, the Piece of Resistance, Emmet's outfit, Benny's Spaceship, a part of the Micro Manager, and Wyldstyle's color scheme. NinjagoPortal.jpg|The gateway portal to Ninjago; features snakes and dojo-related things. TWOZPortal.jpg|The gateway portal to The Wizard of Oz; it features deadly poppies, green from Emerald City, the Wicked Witch's broom, Tin Woodman's heart, and a mini Yellow Brick Road. Scoobyportalunknown.jpg|The gateway portal for The Simpsons; based off of the inside of The Simpsons' residence. Unknown gateway.png|The gateway portal for Back to the Future; the design is loosely based on the DeLorean Time Machine. Midway.png|The gateway portal for Midway Arcade; it has a Manti Lander as part of the design. GhostbustersPortal.png|The gateway portal for Ghostbusters; inspired by the Containment Unit, and has ectoplasm and the Ghostbusters' logo. ChimaPortal.png|The gateway portal for Legends of Chima; includes the Lion Tribe, Eagle Tribe and Crocodile Tribe features, as well as Chi. JurassicPortal.png|The gateway portal for Jurassic World; the design is based on the main entry gate from the films. Scooby Doo Adventure World Gateway Portal.png|The gateway portal for Scooby-Doo!; the design was based of parts of Scooby-Doo and the bottom is based on the Mystery Machine. Ghostbusters.png|The gateway portal for Ghostbusters (2016). It is based on Zhu's Chinese Restaurant. MIPortal.jpeg|The gateway portal for Mission: Impossible. Its design is based on the Langley NOC List Heist in the first film. Adventure_Time.png|The gateway portal for Adventure Time. It features Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Lady Rainicorn, and Finn and Jake's Treehouse. Teen_Titans_Go!.png|The gateway portal for Teen Titans Go!, having the Titans Tower and the Legendary Sandwich. Updated HP Portal.png|The gateway portal for Harry Potter features Quidditch Pitch Hoops, the entry to the Hogwarts Great Hall, a broomstick, Hedwig the owl on an owl stand, and Fawkes the Phoenix sitting on top of the portal. Sonic_the_Hedgehog.png|The gateway portal for Sonic the Hedgehog, based on the loop in Green Hill Zone including rings, a spring, spikes, and a 1-up box. The rings at the bottom right section rotate like they do in the games. The_Powerpuff_Girls.png|The gateway portal for The Powerpuff Girls, having Pink, Green and Blue, as well as "Everything Nice" box, The Powerpuff Girls House, and Chemical X. Miniature Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles figures are on top. LEGO_City_Undercover.png|The gateway portal for LEGO City: Undercover contains a police helicopter, LEGO Police colors, flashing lights, a hatrack with a fireman's hat and police hat, and a disguise-changing station. The_LEGO_Batman_Movie.png|The gateway portal for The LEGO Batman Movie resembles the Bat Computer. Knight_Rider_portal.png|The gateway portal for Knight Rider, including features of K.I.T.T. There are moving light elements to resemble the inner console and the scanner for KITT. Gremlins.png|The gateway portal for Gremlins is a mix of Gizmo's head and Stripe's Fur Tuft and Gremlin Ears. There are also Mogwai Spawns, Gizmo's 3-D Glasses and Trumpet, and a red button below it. The_Goonies_portal.png|The gateway portal for The Goonies; based on The Inferno, and has a skull, a skeleton with One-Eyed Willie's treasure, and tentacles from an octopus that was in a deleted scene of the movie. Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them.png|The Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them portal is based on MACUSA. E.T..png|The gateway portal for E.T. The Extra Terrestrial; based on the iconic bike scene, as well as being based on E.T.'s mothership. There are also frogs below it. Beetlejuice_portal.png|The gateway portal for Beetlejuice; based on the tree in the town model and Betelgeuse's color scheme. The_A-Team.png|The gateway portal for The A-Team contains a giant "A", as well as the Black-and-Red color scheme. IMG_1935.jpg|The gateway portal to the Mystery Dimension. Media LEGO Dimensions Unlock and Explore Adventure Worlds Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Index Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:DC Comics Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Back to the Future Category:Portal Category:Doctor Who Category:Ninjago Category:The Simpsons Category:Scooby Doo Category:Legends of Chima Category:Jurassic World Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Lists Category:DC Comics Locations Category:The LEGO Movie Locations Category:The Lord of The Rings Locations Category:The Wizard of Oz Locations Category:The Simpsons Locations Category:Back to the Future Locations Category:Jurassic World Locations Category:Ghostbusters Locations Category:Midway Arcade Locations Category:Doctor Who Locations Category:Portal Locations Category:Ninjago Locations Category:Year 1 Category:Year 2 Category:Adventure Time with Finn and Jake Category:Harry Potter Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Beetlejuice Category:The A-Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Knight Rider Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:The Goonies Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Gremlins Category:Mission Impossible Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Adventure Time Locations Category:Harry Potter Locations Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Locations Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Locations Category:The A-Team Locations Category:Mission Impossible Locations Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Locations Category:Teen Titan Go! Locations Category:Gremlins Locations